This invention relates to containers for highly corrosive solutions and more particularly to containers for use in the electrolytic refinement or electrowinning of metals such as copper.
In one type of process for the refinement of metals such as copper, a substantially pure copper anode is immersed in a suitable electrolyte, such as, a hydrochloric or sulphuric acid solution. The copper is deposited in a pure form on a cathode when an electric current is passed between the electrodes.
One type of prior art container employed for such electrolytic cells consists of an open concrete shell having end and side walls and a bottom. Spent electrolyte in the cell is replaced by introducing fresh electrolyte at one end of the cell and beneath the electrolyte's surface. At the opposite end of the cell, the spent electrolyte flows into an overflow box from which it is drained by an overflow pipe. Fresh electrolyte is normally fed into the cell at temperatures of about 140.degree.-160.degree. F., while the spent electrolyte in the cell will normally be at a lower temperature. It is important to withdraw the colder, spent electrolyte since it tends to solidify at about 120.degree. F.
Prior art cells were not wholly satisfactory because either the method of introducing electrolyte did not insure even distribution of fresh electrolyte along the bottom of the vessel or easily damaged piping was employed. Prior art vessels were also unsatisfactory because the overflow and decanting pipes were susceptible to physical damage, particularly during loading or unloading of cells with anodes and cathodes.